Stalestar's Past
by eaglefan2569
Summary: Stalestar is the leader of ShadowClan. But he has faced many trials. As an evil force towers over Stalestar, he has to make a decision that will save ShadowClan, or be lost. After a horrible event, a new side of Stalestar is born, and it wants revenge. Will Stalestar be able to control Blood, his evil side? Will he be able to take down the dark force? I do not own warriors! Enjoy!
1. Prologue: The nightmare

Prologue

It was a dark night, the murky sky covered in storm clouds. It was a dark night, since no moon shone through the thick layer of clouds. A cat, dark as the night, his green eyes gleaming, slipped into a clearing surrounded by bracken. A larger brown tom with black on his paws and face waited intently, his amber eyes glittering. The black cat stalked into the clearing, tense and alert, looking around him as he entered.

"You're late, Ravenstripe." The brown tom growled, his ears flat against his head. Ravenstripe was supposed to meet him out here ten heartbeats ago.

"It was difficult to leave ShadowClan's camp unnoticed, Dustfang." Ravenstripe hissed, looking from side to side. Ravenstripe found it difficult not to be spotted in the exposed clearing.

Dustfang scoffed and beckoned Ravenstripe over, his black tipped tail twitching impatiently. Ravenstripe walked over slowly, feeling as if he was being watched.

"Were you able to get rid of the kit?" Dustfang hissed venomously.

"You think I was able to get the kit out of the nursery? Of course I wasn't able to kill the kit!" Ravenstripe mewed, sighing.

Dustfang growled "You're worthless! We can't let that kit live!" Dustfang leaped forward and pinned Ravenstripe down with unsheathed claws. Ravenstripe struggled in Dustfang's powerful grasp. Dustfang slashed a paw across Ravenstripe's face, leaving a mark just above his eye. Ravenstripe howled in pain. Lightning crackled down from the sky, and rain started pouring down upon the two cats.

"The kit must be destroyed, Ravenstripe. If he isn't," Dustfang growled menacingly, flicking rain from his ear. "You know what I will do. Understood?" Ravenstripe nodded feebly and Dustfang stepped off of him. Ravenstripe stood up and started heading back to ShadowClan's camp, his fur soaking from the rain. Dustfang growled and followed Ravenstripe back to ShadowClan's camp, the rain dripping from his fur. _That kit must be killed._ Dustfang thought as he entered ShadowClan's camp and slipped into his den.

A rustle sounded from the bracken close to a tan/ginger kitten. The cat perked his ears, trying to indicate where the sound came from, when all of the sudden, a black cat leapt from the undergrowth and pinned him down, its eyes glittering coldly as it bared its teeth in a snarl. The kit let out a wail of terror as the cat bit into his throat. The kit woke up with a squeal of alarm. The she-cat beside him woke up and stared at him.

"Stalekit? What's wrong?" the light brown she-cat beside him asked, the loud rain almost drowning out her concerned mew.

"Nothing, Spottedfur." Stalekit whimpered. "Just a nightmare."

"It must've been excitement. You'll be an apprentice tomorrow." Spottedfur reminded Stalekit gently.

Stalekit nodded and mewed "Thank you, mama." Stalekit settled back down, but sleep didn't come. Lightning danced across the sky, while thunder shook the sky in its grasp. Stalekit had a bad feeling from his nightmare, and couldn't think of resting after what had happened in it. After what seemed like moons of thinking to himself, he finally ended up drifting into a troubled sleep, the storm raging outside.


	2. Cats List

ShadowClan:

Leader: Risingstar: tortoiseshell she-cat with white on muzzle, chest, above eyes, tail tip and paws, with black spots and amber eyes

Deputy: Lionclaw: large long-haired golden tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Berryflight: pale ginger she-cat with a cream underbelly and blue eyes. Apprentice: Whisperpaw.

Warriors: Dustfang: large muscular brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes. Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Feathersong: light gray fluffy she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Stormypaw.

Silverlight: pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Hawkwing: dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Dovefur: fluffy gray she-cat with light green eyes. Apprentice: Redpaw.

Finchnose: light gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice: Shiningpaw.

Lizardfang: dark gray tom with brown eyes.

Toadleap: small tabby tom with long legs and blue eyes.

Chestnuttooth: lithe brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Shadeheart: black tom with dark brown eyes.

Cloudfrost: fluffy white tom with dark gray spots with green eyes. Apprentice: Bluepaw

Apprentices: Whisperpaw: beautiful gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Ravenpaw: large black tom with green eyes, and many scars on his pelt, with white on the tip of his tail.

Redpaw: dark russet tom with amber eyes.

Bluepaw: small blue/gray tom with blue eyes.

Shiningpaw: beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes and golden spots on flank.

Stormypaw: dark gray she-cat with midnight blue eyes

Queens: Spottedfur: beautiful dark brown she-cat with black, white, and ginger splotches all over her pelt with green eyes. (Kits: Stalekit: tan tom-kit with ginger around paws, tail, above eyes and on nose, with blue eyes)

Elders: Leopardswift: once beautiful unusually golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes.

Frogfoot: light brown tom with brown eyes.

Oakfrost: large dusky brown tom with blue eyes.

Deerstep: pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly, legs, muzzle, and tail tip, with green

ThunderClan:

Leader: Hailstar: Large white tom with dark gray spots on pelt with icy blue eyes.

Deputy: Blossomsky: Russet she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat: Ashleaf: gray she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice: Reedclaw

Warriors: Brokentwig: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Owltalon: dusky gray tom with brown eyes. Apprentice: Lionpaw

Tigerfang: orange tabby tom with green eyes.

Birchfrost: fluffy light gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice: Leafpaw

Crowclaw: black tom with white on chest and paws, with amber eyes.

Dawnlight: creamy white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Duskpaw

Oakwind: swift brown tom with brown eyes.

Cherrynose: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices: Reedclaw: large golden tom with black stripes and amber eyes, formerly a warrior.

Lionpaw: long haired golden tom with amber eyes.

Leafpaw: small tortoiseshell she-cat with white on muzzle, underbelly, and paws, with green eyes.

Duskpaw: dusky brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens: Moonwish: silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Kits: Sunkit: fluffy golden tom with amber eyes. Nightkit: small black she-kit with green eyes.)

Riversun: golden she-cat with dark gray stripes and blue eyes. (Kits: Fuzzykit: fuzzy gray she-kit with green eyes. Robinkit: small russet she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes.)

Elders: Graystream: light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Tanglewhisker: dark tabby tom with white streaks on his pelt and amber eyes.

WindClan:

Leader: Breezestar: black she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Deputy: Rabbitflight: large short-haired light brown tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Willowheart: silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes.

Warriors: Wishheart: black-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

Rosethorn: russet she-cat with black on paws and amber eyes. Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Flowersky: beautiful fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Dusttail: dark brown tom with brown eyes. Apprentice: Windypaw

Sandflight: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Harepaw

Cloudystorm: fluffy gray she-cat with white spots and blue eyes.

Midnightfur: black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Rustfall: white tom with black and ginger splotches with amber eyes.

Apprentices: Swiftpaw: black-and-white tom with blue eyes.

Windypaw: small light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Harepaw: brown tom with amber eyes.

Badgerpaw: black tom with white spots and green eyes.

Queens: Morningsun: beautiful dappled she-cat with green eyes. (Kits: Fernkit: spotted gray she-kit with blue eyes. Echokit: small silver tabby she-kit with green eyes. Russetkit: white tom-kit with black and ginger splotches with amber eyes.)

Jaystorm: beautiful silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. (Kits: Darkkit: dark brown tom-kit with brown eyes. Sparkkit: golden she-kit with blue eyes.)

Elders: Mousepelt: dusky brown tom with amber eyes.

Shrewheart: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

RiverClan:

Leader: Wavestar: dark gray tom with light gray spots and amber eyes.

Deputy: Swirlfoot: white tom with light gray swirls on his pelt with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Bramblefoot: beautiful brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Ivystorm.

Warriors: Tinystep: small white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Streampaw.

Oceanflight: dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Stormbreeze: fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes.

Blacknose: pure black tom with brown eyes.

Meadowfur: dappled she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Whitepaw

Hollowclaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Stickpaw

Fishleap: dark russet tom with brown eyes.

Reedfeather: ginger tom with amber eyes.

Oakwing: brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Birchpaw

Apprentices: Ivystorm: tortoiseshell she-cat with dark gray spots and amber eyes.

Streampaw: silver/blue she-cat with blue eyes.

Whitepaw: pure white tom with gray spots and green eyes.

Stickpaw: brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Birchpaw: light gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Queens: Goldenflight: golden she-cat with blue eyes. (Kits: Poolkit: gray tom with blue eyes.)

Poppyspark: fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes. (Kits: Berrykit: cream she-kit with amber eyes. Shadowkit: dark gray tom with black paws, muzzle, tail tip, and ear tips, with amber eyes.)

Elders: Mistclaw: large gray/blue tom with blue eyes.

Frostice: white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Wolfshadow: gray tabby she-cat with black spots and amber eyes.


	3. Notifications

**Do not be mad at me if I don't update this in a while. I will not work on this until I have finished Fallstar's Destiny, and I need more ideas for this story. So if you have ideas, PLEASE PM me them. Also, I am busy working on my Minecraft story. On top of that, I will most likely not get many chapters in since the school year is close to starting.**

**In advance, I am sorry if I do not update soon.**

**Just so sorry.**

**Eagle is out.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
